vgcwfandomcom-20200215-history
Guile
"Go home and be a family man!" Guile was a character from the Street Fighter series and a former wrestler in VGCW. He was a former VGCW Champion and Casual Champion. In tag team competition, he and Duke Nukem formed Team America, only for their alliance to dissolve after Guile betrayed Duke at End Game 6, as Guile became enraged that fans had listed him as one of the primary choices to be fired and turned heel as a result. The feud between Duke and Guile spanned the entire season, before finally ending at End Game 7, being revealed to be Soldier Black of The Ring Rangers by Johnny Cage, and the true puppet master behind the defunct stable, an act which would come back to haunt him four seasons later when Mike Haggar took his revenge on Guile at End Game X1. He was later killed alongside Goemon by M. Bison the following season, though returned to the land of the living after the Dictator's demise. In the Street Fighter Franchise Guile is one of the most famous characters in the Street Fighter series. Wielding a whole two special moves, Guile is a personification of the American spirit, from his manly impossible haircut to his green tank-top. His theme song goes with everything. Everything. In VGCW 'Season 1: The Heart of a Lion' Guile had mixed success early in his VGCW career, and seemed to lack direction. He took part in several King of the Ring tournaments but was often eliminated early. He also participated in tag team matches with a variety of partners, including Barack Obama. Guile was later given a golden opportunity which would jump-start his career: he was chosen to wrestle the President of the United States in his retirement match. Guile was already well acquainted with Obama, having helped him in matches against the duo of dictators Bison and Hitler, and it was up to him to send his commander-in-chief out with a bang. Guile and Obama would enter the ring together in Guile's Jeep, with Obama waving the American flag in one of the most patriotic scenes in VGCW history. Although Obama would put up a valiant last stand, he was no match for Guile's strength and speed, eventually being pinned. Guile and the President would embrace each other one last time before Obama left the company for good. 'Season 2: Are You Bad Enough to be Champion?' Guile, using the momentum he gained from defeating the President to finally launch his career, immediately began a quest for championship gold. On January 16, 2013, Guile participated in a six-man battle royal match for a shot at the Casual Championship. Guile once again fought hard, and made it to the final two, along with Liquid Snake. Thanks to Guile's extensive knowledge on how to deal with terrorists, he would manage to get the better of Liquid, and after a well-fought battle he pinned the son of Big Boss after a Sonic Boom powerbomb. This would also effectively end Liquid's career, leaving one fewer terrorist to threaten VGCW. On the next broadcast, Guile would go on to defeat Waluigi in a quick Ladder Match for the Casual Championship, becoming only the second person to ever hold the belt. As Waluigi had only managed to retain the belt once by defeating Ezio, the belt was yet to be considered prestigious, but Guile would set out to change this. Following his victory, Guile would face his toughest opponent yet: fellow American man Duke Nukem. The two patriots had similar statures, spirits, and experience in fighting aliens to protect the Constitution, foretelling a great, even match-up. Despite going headfirst through Table-san's indecently exposed body, Guile knew that a loss would affect his and the USA's involvement in the X-COM project, and though his foe Duke was adept at fighting aliens by himself, Guile couldn't risk the world on just one man's ability. Using the last trick up his sleeve, Guile managed to return to the ring, and when Duke followed, Guile delivered a DDT out of nowhere. Guile picked up a decisive pin, defending his championship belt as well as the USA's funding of Extraterrestrial Combat. Duke left in defeat, hopefully returning home to think about becoming a family man (though he instead went to a strip club and cried between a stripper's breasts), and meanwhile Guile showed everyone that he had the heart of a champion, and was a true American hero. After holding the title for almost a month, Guile defended his Casual Championship against #1 Contender Ash Ketchum on the February 22nd, 2013 broadcast. Unfortunately, Guile did not strategize correctly. Up until that point, Ash had had a career resurgence of his own and was becoming one of the top faces in VGCW. Guile would give it everything he had, but even a last second Sonic Boom wasn't enough to slow down the hot-blooded trainer. Ash pinned Guile, thus gaining enough experience to evolve into Red and becoming the new Casual Champion. Though Red would soon prove that the championship was in good hands, Guile was left disappointed by his failure, and had to take some time off to contemplate his standing in VGCW. 'Season 3-5: The Real Americans' After missing several shows, Guile made his return on 2013-03-26, and he was not alone, as he and his old foe Duke Nukem had decided to join forces and form a team so patriotic and free that no terrorist could stand against them. Their debut match was against a worthy opponent, the Hero of Earth, plus his smug partner, Dan the Unpatriotic Man. Team America started out fast, quickly dominating Dan and showing off an array of tag team moves. Dan would eventually tag Satan in, but not too long afterward betrayed Mr. Satan, leaving him to fight Team America by himself. Satan fought hard, but was no match for both Guile and Duke and was pinned. The Patriots now had their sights set on the Co-Op Championship, as well as the Communist and dictator that held it. Guile would make an appearance in the Royal Rumble during the Season 4 premier, and did very well, eliminating both Gabe Newell and one half of the Co-Op Champions Zangief. Team America's road to the Co-Op Championship started with failure as they faced GameCenter FU on the 2013-04-23 stream in a Tornado tag team match. Arino paired off with Guile while the Nerd took on Duke. While things started well for Team America, they slowly lost control of the match. Their patriotism proved no match for the Powerglove, as both men were pinned by the Nerd before they could defeat either opponent. With his pursuit of the Co-Op Championship temporarily on hold, Guile decided to get back to doing what he did best: fighting terrorists. On May 15th, Guile met with his greatest enemy M. Bison in an effort to stop his recent resurgence. Although the odds were in his favor, Guile was quickly overwhelmed by the Dictator and received a Psycho Crusher through the barricade. The American hero showed determination however, and managed to get up from the blow. Despite Guile showing heart, too much damage was already done, and he was eventually defeated by the Red Ribbon Army. Guile would show his ring prowess during a match with The Practice, seemingly holding off both of his opponents for the majority of the battle. When Guile went to make the hot tag however, Duke insisted on tagging Guile back in, confusing the crowd greatly. With Guile already badly hurt, he was eventually pinned. With Duke costing them the match, tension further rose when both Guile and Duke got into a Casual Championship #1 Contenders match. They managed to avoid conflict for the majority of the match, Duke eliminating Captain Falcon and Guile thoroughly destroying Dan the Heel Man. After a brief moment of working together to further hurt Dan, Duke attacked Guile, even momentarily helping Dan to double Team the Patriot. The situation eventually exploded into a 3 way brawl, with Guile eventually pinning Dan. With both members of Team America left in the ring, they went at it in an incredibly brutal fight, which led to a duel of Ladders and both men being battered and bloodied. Although Guile seemingly had the upper hand, it was Duke who capitalized first and hit a stunner. Guile still refused to give up, but his heart of a Champion would eventually give after another arm drag, with his opportunity of becoming VGCW's first 2 time Casual Champion gone. Guile showed no hard feelings on August 30th, encouraging Duke to beat Segata and win the strap, finally putting all tension to rest. Duke, however, was unable to pull off the win. Guile returned to tag action on September 7th, with Team America facing the Game Grumps. After another well fought match, Guile managed to reverse Ego's Coast to Coast and hit the Sonic Boom to pick up a win, finally ending his recent streak of losses. The Duo would then face Shadaloo, a team Guile was very familiar with. With a shot at the Co-Op Championship at stake, tensions were high for all the men involved. After another intense back and forth tag team match, Team America would pick up a huge, when Guile became the first person to ever pin Sagat, doing so with his enemies own Tiger Uppercut. Team America met GameCenter FU at End Game 5, finally getting their shot at the gold. After wrestling a tag team wrestling clinic, Duke and Guile's patriotism was ultimately not enough to their opponents, with AVGN pinning Duke, forcing them to leave the biggest event of the season empty handed. 'Season 6: When It Comes Crashing Down and It Hurts Inside' With the start of Season 6 came a rebirth for Guile's partner Duke, who received an unbelievable surge of momentum after beating Donkey Kong. Guile attempted to match his partners success in a match against Little Mac on December 10th, but lost by a hair after an intense battle with the former VGCW Champion, in the process becoming one of the few men to survive a Star Punch. His courageous performance was enough to land him a spot in the very-Street-Fighter Casual Championship contenders match on January 7th, with Guile once again hoping to become the first ever 2 time Casual Champion. After doing battle with his rival Bison, Guile was eventually eliminated by the stiff competition. When Duke was left alone to fight The Double Dragons on January 14th by Ganondorf, many wondered why Guile didn't show up to help his friend, with pleads for Guile's assistance being heard during Duke's last stand. After Star Road, Gabe Newell and Adam Jensen frantically reported to Duke that Guile had been missing in action for several weeks. This troubling news had led many to fear for the worst. Duke, seeking revenge for his comrade, faced Ganondorf at End Game 6 in a brutal I Quit match. Once again pulling off a miracle, Duke defeated The Dark Lord. However, he was attacked after the match following a peace offering, yet just when it looked like Duke was doomed, Guile made his return and fought off Ganon. The two teammates shook hands, causing over 2,000 people to simultaneously salute. However, in one of the biggest swerves VGCW has ever seen, Guile then used the Amerislam on Duke, turning the salutes into tears and confusion. Guile betrayed Duke. Guile betrayed '''America'.'' 'Season 7: Benedict Guile' As it turned out, Guile's betrayal had the same roots in events that had driven Dan Hibiki to villainy: when Jensen had polled the VGCW Universe for what wrestlers should be cut from the roster, Guile's name had been submitted several times. Refusing to accept the assessments that he was 'boring', 'generic', and had 'served his time', Guile reminded the audience that he was a former Casual Champion, while Duke 'had accomplished NOTHING in his career here', yet his name never came up. Determined to do something to stand out beyond providing 'stupid jokes' for the VGCW audience, Guile made his decision to save his job. After all, by turning on Duke, everyone was now talking about Guile. Everyone, including Duke Nukem. On February 18th, Duke responded to Guile's betrayal during a backstage promo, trashing his Casual Championship reign while promoting the fact that he no longer had to hold onto past glories. Duke later went on to defeat VGCW Champion and General Manager Gabe Newell in a non-title match, causing many to think that Duke was now out of Guile's league. Determined to prove his naysayers wrong, Guile returned to singles action on the 25th, facing the hard-working and former family man Flint. The crowd's support was firmly with The Cowboy, but that wouldn't stop Guile from fighting his hardest. What followed was one of the best curtain jerks VGCW has ever seen, with both men showing unbelievable amounts of heart, trading several finishers yet kicking out at 2 each time. At the end, both were bruised and battered, but a last second reversal by Guile allowed him to Amerislam Flint and finally put him out of commission, causing many tears to be shed. Later that night, Guile cut another promo on Duke, reminding him that he defeated him while defending the Casual Championship. After firing several more shots, Guile assured Duke that he would humiliate himself in the Elimination Chamber Match, which ended up being semi-true after an upset victory by Proto Man. Guile would then be confronted by Duke the following week. Guile proceeded to taunt Duke about his loss to Proto Man, hoping to rub it in his face, but he was instead issued a challenge by Duke. Guile would now be facing the VGCW champion Proto Man next week one on one. Would Guile finally be able to prove to Duke that he is the better man? The answer was, seemingly, a resounding YES. Guile would not only win the (non-title) match, but completely dominate Proto Man in a squash that left the entire VGCW universe in shock. Bragging of his accomplishment and decrying the fans as losers who only supported Duke because they supported 'their own kind' and couldn't stand winners, Guile would be confronted by Duke and issued another challenge: to fight Duke himself. It was time for Guile to fully put his money where his mouth is and see if the bet he made would pay out. At the day of the Royal Rumble event, the battle between Guile and Duke Nukem would finally reach its breaking point. Civil War broke out, and it was filled with slams and finishers. Guile had sought to finish Duke off with an Amerislam, but the colonel did not expect Nukem to stop chewing bubblegum and start kicking ass, and paid for this with a Hail to the King, knocking him out for the loss. But this would not sway him. In fact, this loss only made the colonel angrier. After rocking Duke in the balls for being a good sport, he claimed that this match was meaningless; since he already beat Proto Man, he deemed himself worthy of being main event material, and wanted a REAL challenge. Cue blinking lights and Ganondorf, who would call the salty colonel out for his 'sucker punching cowardice' and hubris, and now had one goal in mind: to send Guile back to the midcard, 'where he belongs'. Guile would stay quiet in the face of the threat for several weeks, Ganon's attempts to find him being constantly sidetracked by others. but he would ultimately answer in a resounding way on April 29th, attacking Ganondorf after a match, a brawl that would not last long before being interrupted by Duke, who would smash both wrestlers with Stunners and leave them laying. Guile would take out his anger on Dan the next show, smashing the PRAT leader with two Amerislams, while Duke would confirm what many suspected: Guile would face him AND Ganondorf in a Triple Threat match at End Game 7. Guile wanted to play in the big leagues and now faced perhaps the biggest challenge any VGCW wrestler can face, as well as a hated enemy who bested him in battle. Can he avenge his loss against Duke, or will history repeat? Will he end up another victim of the Dark Lord, or will Ganondorf again be cut down by a family man? World War III End Game 7 would finally arrive on May 13th, with Guile meeting Ganondorf and Duke in the ring for their final battle. In perhaps the longest match in VGCW history, the three warriors threw absolutely everything they had at each other, with each man taking many stunners, GVDs, Amerislams, and double team moves, with every pinfall being broken up by the third man. Throughout the fight, Duke and Guile would at times be forced to cooperate with each other to keep Ganondorf down, displaying teamwork that had been long lost to America. In the final moments, a bloodied Guile managed to reverse an attempted double team maneuver by Duke and Ganon, DDT'ing both men. This small window of opportunity allowed Guile to pin once-friend Duke Nukem, avenging his loss and finally bringing an end to the brutal Civil War which had torn VGCW apart. Guile's night would not end there, however, as after Johnny Cage was revealed to be Boss Red, the newcomer revealed that the destruction caused by The Ring Rangers was never his intent. With Soldier Black on the run, coupled with Guile's quick exit from the Arena, many have come to the conclusion that Guile was the true mastermind behind the events of Season 7. 'Season 8: Red, Win, and Boo' Guile was MIA for the first several nights of Season 8, but his looming presence was often alluded to by Johnny Cage, who was actively searching for Solider Black. On June 3rd, The Real American made his return to the ring when he faced off with Kefka Palazzo, the very clown who berated his haircut many weeks ago. Guile was showered with boos by the spiteful crowd, but he was ultimately undeterred. Kefka proved to be an extremely dangerous opponent, and controlled much of the match, but Guile showed his true American spirit and endured both a Kef-5 and Son of a Sandworm strike. He would manage to swing momentum back to his side following a record-breaking Obama Roll, but was soon met with a second Kef-5. shocking everyone, Guile refused to give up and again kicked out at 2. When the obviously frustrated clown went for another attack, Guile planted him on the ground with an Amerislam and finally picked up the hard fought victory, overcoming the odds in the process. In scene similar to End Game 7, Guile immediately attempted to exit the arena following his victory, but was finally caught by Johnny Cage, who wanted to ask him some questions. A very cold Guile refused, and challenged Cage to force him to answer, but the newcomer didn't have it in him. Following this, Guile went home to be a family man. Guile would later go on to compete in the Royal Rumble, only to again be chased down by Johnny Cage, who wounded up eliminating "Soldier Black". A furious Guile returned to the ring on July 1st, in a singles match against Donkey Kong Triple Threat Match against Donkey Kong and Tingle. He and DK quickly disposed of Tingle, and Guile then quickly ate a Banana Slamma, although he would manage to kick out at 2. The one time tag team then proceeded to go back and forth for several minutes, until Guile finally managed to hit The Big Monkey with a devastating Amerislam, picking up another impressive win. In a refreshing change of pace, it was Guile who later tracked down Johnny Cage, fuelled by his anger of being eliminated in the Royal Rumble. Cage told Guile that he would be shadowing him until he could clear he and The Ring Rangers' names, which prompted Guile to finally accept his challenge to a match. Johnny was already ahead of him, having talked to Gabe Newell and solidifying the match to take place at the Elimination Chamber PPV. Cage and Guile finally did battle on July 19th, in a match that Guile brought his A game to. While the two were evenly matched in the beginning, Guile slowly but surely took control, landing several Sonic Boom Drops and 50 State Shuffles. Cage would attempt a comeback, busting Guile open with a Shadow Kick, but the treacherous soldier retaliated with an Amerislam that brought the short match to a close, with Guile once again the victor. Afterwards, Guile decided to finally let Cage know about what happened to The Ring Rangers. Guile revealed that he was the first member Cage recruited, with the two having met in a bar. Cage wanted The Ring Rangers to start competing in masks, giving wrestlers who were normally overlooked some much needed attention via the unexpected. Guile twisted his words, telling the future recruits that they would have to take what they wanted by force, which led to the faction assaulting many wrestlers backstage, and the group's ultimate demise. Guile still got what he wanted in the end, meaning that he won both the battle and the war. One might think that confessing this in the middle of the ring might have raised the ire of past victims of the Ring Rangers, but as it turned out, this was not the case. After triumphing over the likes of Duke Nukem, Ganondorf, Donkey Kong, and Johnny Cage, Guile would finally be rewarded with a #1 Contenders match for the VGCW Championship. When the last thing standing between him and a shot at the title was revealed to be none other than the legendary Bowser, almost everyone watching assumed that Guile was in for the biggest(And much deserved) beating in his life. However, in one of the most shocking twists in VGCW history, Guile destroyed the pretender to his throne, quickly and dominantly pinning what was thought to be a nearly unstoppable behemoth with just a single Amerislam. In a match shades of Brock Lesnar vs John Cena, Guile squashed one of the, if not THE single most dominant wrestler ever seen. The final piece to Guile's meteoric rise to the top was now in place; Ever since he betrayed his one-time brother in arm Duke Nukem, Guile had suffered merely one loss, and had systematically destroyed every one of VGCW's chosen heroes who dared stand in his way. Except for one. Scorpion would show just why, at End Game 8. Guile would be subjected to an intense offense, but his toughness would power him through it, Guile kicking out of a Signature, two Finishers, a finisher reversal, and a Comeback, all while slowly wearing down Scorpion. Finally, Guile would attempt to unleash the Amerislam, and claim victory... This time, however, he was beaten to the punch. Or rather, the Kick. Scorpion's third and final Hell Kick would crack through even Guile's armor, and he would end End Game 8 not as the victorious champion, but the vanquished foe that granted Scorpion the new VGCW Title Defense record. Perhaps the payment of treachery is not glory, in the end, but the luring to the highest of heights, before one falls. Guile would go home empty-handed. Season 9: The Realest American Guile would get a shot at redemption soon after his loss, being put into a 6-Man tag team match against Scorpion and PK Chu by orders of Bazza himself. While he originally threatened to walk out before the main event even started, his partners The Saiyans persueded him to stay by using the leverage of Guiles American pride. This would pay off, as Guile managed to distract both members of PK Chu single handily by using his masterful technical prowess, allowing for Vegeta to easily pin Scorpion, and giving Guile a small but satisfying taste of revenge. The week after, Guile sought to continue his comeback in singles action, taking part in the first VGCW vs WWE match in months. To the astonishment of everyone watching, his opponent was none other than The Immortal Hulk Hogan. It quickly became evident that this match would determine who the truest and most patriotic American in the land of the free truly was, and in a shocking twist, Guile kicked out of the legendary leg drop that beat the 500 pound Andre The Giant in front of 70,000 screaming Hulkamaniacs in the Silverdome brother, followed by Hogan kicking out of the Amerislam. Guile would finally seize victory in a close and thrilling match after stopping a Hulk Up dead in it's tracks and planting Hogan's brittle spine into the mat with a thunderous Red White and Blue Thunder Bomb, proving once and for that no American is a real as him. For tonight, Guilemania ran wild, BrotherDudeJack. Following his triumph over Hulk Hogan Guile suffered a shocking upset loss to Segata Sanshiro after being caught off guard by a submission. Guile still managed to find himself a spot in the Money in the Bank Ladder Match, but despite being seconds away from securing a title shot of his choosing, unexpected teamwork from his once team partners The Saiyans ultimately prevented Guile from escaping with a victory. This momentum stalling rut continued after losing a fatal four way a few weeks later. In the final week of Season 9 before End Game, Guile knew that he needed a win for the sake of once again bringing momentum back to his side, and he found that opportunity in an Extreme Rules match against Adam Jensen. It was clear that neither one liked the other, as the match broke down almost instantly after the bell rang. The two of them had a short yet extremely brutal brawl, sending each other through tables and stairs while throwing everything and the kitchen sink at one another. In the battle between Man and Man-Machine, it was ultimately the American-Man Guile who emerged as the victor, making a devastating statement while managing to regain his top card edge for Season X. 'Season X: King of the Free World' Despite a strong showing in his previous match, the start of the tenth season would hold further troubles for Guile. He was the first person eliminated in a Fatal Four-Way match after Arino landed a devastating Last Continue on him. Another loss came his way in a close match with Professor Layton that ended with the professor hitting a comeback sequence and picking up the win. It would seem that Guile would have to start from the bottom if he wanted to recapture the success he had the previous year...until a golden opportunity was finally made available. With the VGCW Championship having just changed hands from Scorpion to Nappa, it was decided that a 40-man Royal Rumble would take place to determine the new number one contender for the title. Having drawn the number 14, Guile would, under normal circumstances, have a 0% percent chance at victory. However, Nappa came up with the idea that whoever eliminated the 20th entrant would also be in the upcoming title match. Guile survived until number 20 entered and quickly eliminated the unlucky hedgehog, securing a second shot at the VGCW Championship that had alluded him for so long. The winner of the Rumble and his 2nd opponent would be none other than Ebisumaru, which lead to Guile being the only competitor taking the upcoming Triple Threat seriously. With the three participants set for action, the match was held on May 19th. Unlike most Triple Threats, it would be determined by the first fall, which proved to be a huge advantage for Guile, as his previous wars with Duke Nukem and Ganondorf prepared him greatly for what was to follow. After almost 20 minutes of near falls, unlikely partnerships and finisher spam, it was clear that none of the competitors were making much progress, with each attempted pin fall being readied to be broken up in seconds. Guile, seeing a single sliver of opportunity, ultimately seized the moment and stole a pin from right under Ebisumaru's nose. The referee counted to three , and at that precise moment, Guile's 3 year long odyssey from next in line of the chopping block to the most hated man in the world had finally reached its climax. His betrayal of fellow American Duke Nukem, his squashing of the then VGCW Champion Proto Man, his manipulation of Johnny Cage, his proof that even monsters like Ganondorf and Bowser could bleed, and his battles with Scorpion and Hulk Hogan had finally paid off. Through a combination of deceit, brute force, sheer determination and pure tactical genius, the traitorous cerebral assassin Guile had captured the biggest prize in the company, and would headline End Game X as Champion. On the 2015-05-26 stream, General Manager Gary Oak would announce that Guile's End Game opponents would be Dan Hibiki and Sabin Rene Figaro, in a triple threat ladder match. Guile told Sabin and Dan backstage that they would face each other in a singles match in the main event that night. He then attacked them both after the match, hoping to cause them injury before End Game X. However, all this managed to do was annoy the GM, who punished Guile the next week by changing the scheduled ladder match into a tables match. He also booked Guile in a tag team match against his two End Game opponents, with Kanji Tatsumi as his partner. Guile and Kanji managed to win the match, however, the champ proving that he was still ready for End Game, no matter what Gary had thrown at him. Finally, End Game X arrived. Guile, supremely confident in his own abilities, cut a promo on the fans before the match, rubbing it in their faces that he'd made it to the top without their support, and that he would be walking in and out of the match as champion. This had the crowd fully against him, but that wasn't enough for the greatest heel in VGCW. Before his entrance, he committed the ultimate sin in wrestling: he burned the American Flag. The former patriot had fully turned his back on not just his tag partner, not just his fans, but his country. However, this would prove to be a step too far. The match was brutal and had a few close calls, but in the end Dan Hibiki would end up going through a table, courtesy of a spear to the back by Sabin, after he clotheslined Guile out of the way. Guile had lost the VGCW Championship; he had burned Old Glory for nothing... Miscellaneous Facts Guile is the first in VGCW to ever hold both the Casual and VGCW Championships, which also puts him just one tag reign away from becoming the coveted Triple Crown Champion. External Links Obama after being sent into retirement by Guile Non-Royal Rumble Record Gallery Guile title.png|Guile after winning the Civil War guilemerica.jpg|He is indeed married.... to America! ibrmxnsInUptqn.gif|Go home and be a family man! ; ;7.png|We, The People FIGHT FOR WHAT'S RIGHT.png SIT DOWN MARKS.jpg|Guile addressing his many detractors